You Belong With Me
by medic5
Summary: Song Fic/AU/ One Shot. My girlfriend and I decided to put a Lesbian twist to this Taylor Swift's song. Then I just kinda tied it in with another Karma and Amy One Shot. Amy's POV. They used to be friend but stopped talking in High School.


**A/N: **

***This is a Songfic/AU/One Shot with Karma and Amy.**

***I'm sure you guys know the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift except that my girlfriend and I kinda put our own lesbian twist to it. Then I decided to tie it in with Amy and Karma's characters.**

***I also kind of tied in the actual music video of the song. **

***It's an AU so Karma and Amy go to a typical high school. Liam is a football player and Karma is a cheerleader. Amy is kinda invisible. Some of you might think this is too cliche but its only a one shot. I really had so much fun wiht my girlfriend when we changed the song lyrics.**

***The song is still not mine and the characters of Faking it are definitely not mine.**

***BOLD AND ITALICS ARE THE SONG LYRICS.**

_**You're on the phone with your boyfriend—you're upset,**_

_**He's going off about something that you said**_

_**'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do.**_

She's crying again. It's the third time this week. Though I can't help but notice how beautiful she is when she cries. I can't stop watching her from my bedroom balcony.

This girl, Karma, has lived across me since we were five. We use to play together but something changed after middle school. She stopped talking to me. Like most things in my life such as my father leaving and my mother remarrying, I've grown accustomed to accepting things very easily. I just accepted her refusal to talk to me. When high school started, she was a completely different person. You see, she's the most beautiful girl at Hester High. It was fitting that she immediately got drafted into the popular crowd. Me? Ha! I could't care less about status and popularity. I'm fine being invisible ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent when I actually do care? It's times when I wished she'd noticed me.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like.**_

_**And he'll never know your story like I do.**_

She does these certain things every time they fight. At first, she'll have good silent cry for about ten minutes. She's careful about making any noise so that her overbearing mother doesn't hear. Then, she'll open her diary and write exactly two pages, back to back. I would imagine her writing something like "my boyfriend is a jerk" or "I'm going to break up with him this time". Then she'll take out a picture hidden in the back of her diary cover. It's probably Liam's picture or of the two of them during a dance. She'll usually stare at it briefly. But tonight? She's taking her time. She runs a finger or two over it. I would imagine her thinking about him and what the future holds for both of them. She's thinking about all her dreams and plans and if he's going to be in it. Even when we were young, Karma has always had big dreams. Bigger than high school. Bigger than Liam Booker. She kisses the picture and soon after, she falls asleep while holding on to it as if her life depended on it.

**_But you wear short skirts_**

**_I wear t-shirts_**

**_You're cheer captain_**

**_And I'm on the bleachers_**

**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_**

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._**

I see her in school the next day and she's all smiles. To the whole school, Karma exudes confidence and grace. To me, it's nothing but walls protecting a very delicate heart. And I see it weakening each and everyday she goes to this damn school. I see that heart breaking a little more each and every time Liam makes her cry. Our paths have crossed a thousand other times before. In the hallways, in the restroom, or in class. I have never gotten a single reaction or sign of recognition from her. It's just two complete strangers who used to be friends passing by each other in a hallway. But today? Today her eyes met mine for the single briefest moment and time was frozen. No one else existed in that moment except for the two of us. Then Liam Booker appears out of nowhere with the school's acapella group singing their rendition of Bruno Mar's "It Will Rain" while 12 of the school's football team each bring her a rose. At first she ignores him and attempts to say something to me. But I do what I do best. I accept that Liam Booker will win this one and the next one the one after that. I shrug my shoulders in defeat and hang my head low while I walk away from their world. From her world.

**_If you could see_**

**_That I'm the one_**

**_Who understands you._**

**_Been here all along._**

**_So, why can't you see—_**

**_You belong with me,_**

**_You belong with me?_**

I've been in love with Karma since forever. It took me years to realize it. It took me even longer to admit it to myself. By the time I was ready to tell her, I couldn't. I wrote her a letter instead. By the time I was ready to give it to her, high school started and she changed. I never had the guts to give it to her until it was too late.

**_Walk in the streets with you in my worn out jeans_**

**_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._**

**_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_**

**_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_**

I remember how easy it was between me and her. We had the same likes and dislikes. And even when we couldn't agree, Karma always made sure we found a solution. I used to think that anything was possible with her. Once, when we were 9, we took a bus to Six Flags in San Antonio without telling our parents. We rode almost every single roller coaster that we could brave ourselves to ride until we barfed. Then we spent a years worth of allowance on junk food and souvenirs. Of course we got into so much trouble when we got home and I wasn't allowed to see her for 2 weeks after that.

I would give anything to have that day back with her.

**_And you've got a smile_**

**_That could light up this whole town._**

**_I haven't seen it in awhile_**

**_Since he brought you down._**

**_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._**

**_Hey, what you doing with a boy like that?_**

Liam's little stunt was all the school could talk about and it was pissing me off. I heard some people say that Karma should be more grateful for having a boyfriend like Liam who can give her the world. I also heard some girls say that Karma is a slut and terrible girlfriend for Liam. You see, these people are bunch of hypocrites. They're all nice when Karma is looking but they immediately stab her in the back when she turns around.

It's lunch time and the only place to avoid all of this nonsense is the rooftop. Being friends with the school's resident trouble maker, Oliver, has its perks. He gave me a copy of the master key to every door in school so I have unlimited access to this rooftop. It's really peaceful up here. There is no Karma, no Liam, no backstabbing hypocrites and no drama. It's just quiet and it's all mine.

A few minutes into my seclusion, the door opens. Shit, I must have left the door open. I wait for a janitor or a teacher to start scolding me but it never comes. Instead, a voice I that could recognize from anywhere says hi.

**_You wear high heels,_**

**_I wear sneakers._**

**_You're cheer captain,_**

**_And I'm on the bleachers._**

**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_**

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._**

"Hi"

"You shouldn't be up here."

"Is there a sign that says I shouldn't be up here."

"Um yeah, there actually is. Right there."

"Well it says No Students Allowed. Not No Karma Allowed."

"Who cares? You shouldn't be up here. It's not a place for homecoming queens and popular girls."

"May I sit?"

"Do I have a choice? You're still as stubborn as the last time I was worthy of you're presence, your highness."

"Ouch. That was low. And you're still as sarcastic as I remember."

"What are you doing up here Karma?"

"Looking for you. I know you come up here. I've seen you before."

"Then why only now? You've had two years to talk to me. We still live next to each other...Oh I get. Because no one is looking. No one will judge for hanging out with the school reject."

She looks away. I know she's hurt by my words. Something I hate doing because she gets enough from Liam.

"Look Karma, we haven't spoken to each other in two years so I'm sorry if I'm a bit bitter."

She's about to cry. I can tell even when I'm not looking at her.

"Can I just…..can I just sit here with you. We don't even have to talk."

"That's fine with me."

Even with the most awkward and daunting silence, there is comfort between me and Karma. There always has been and there will always be. No matter how much time passes and how much distant we get, we will always have this connection. And I know she feels that as much as I do. Because she grabs my hand and I could already feel her being at ease. As for me? For the first time in two years, I feel like I'm where I'm suppose to be.

**_If you could see_**

**_That I'm the one_**

**_Who understands you,_**

**_Been here all along._**

**_So, why can't you see—_**

**_You belong with me?_**

After that day on the rooftop, Karma and I have made a little progress. We've made small talk and exchanged a few hellos. She's even helped me pick up my books when some dumbass football player decided to throw a football at me.

I never asked her why she went up to the rooftop looking for me. There is no need to know. She's finally paying attention to me again. And that's all that matters.

**_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**

**_All this time how could you not know, baby?_**

**_You belong with me,_**

**_You belong with me._**

It's Friday night and I'm actually at this stupid championship football game to see Karma in her cheerleading outfit. It's funny because we once promised never to become cheerleaders. But there she is in that skimpy outfit waving pompoms and here I am watching her from the sidelines hoping she'd see me. I had to drag Oliver with me and he actually agreed but only if we watch from under the bleachers. I have a good view of the cheerleaders section so it's fine by me.

It's the last play of the game and they put the ball in Liam's. He takes a few steps back, waits for coverage, then releases the ball. After 10 long seconds, the crowd goes wild as the receiver catches the ball in the end zone. Hester wins and Liam Booker is once again the hero.

Karma searchers for her hero who's nowhere to be found. A few people come up to hug her but she keeps looking for him. He's nowhere to be found because another cheerleader has already pulled him under the bleachers. They heavily make out while my heart breaks for Karma. I go up to her to see if she knows what's going on.

"Have you seen Liam?"

"Ughh I uhh."

Like a roach, he comes out from underneath the bleachers and immediately puts his dirty lips on hers.

"Babe, did you see that! Did you see me kill that pass!"

Her eyes brighten and her smile grows wider. Not for me. For Liam.

So I do what I do best. I accept that Liam will win this win and the next one and the one after that. I shrug my shoulders in defeat and walk away. From their world. From her world.

**_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_**

**_In the middle of the night._**

**_I'm the one who makes you laugh_**

**_When you know you're 'bout to cry._**

**_I know your favorite songs,_**

**_And you tell me about your dreams._**

**_Think I know where you belong,_**

**_Think I know it's with me._**

Tonight is the homecoming dance and of course I'm not going. There is knock on my door and it's Karma. I am caught of guard because, damn, she is stunning her white dress. I'm kinda speechless right now with this angel standing in front of me. She is just as speechless as I am.

"I uhhh…you're not coming tonight?"

"Um no. I have to study. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For that day you let me sit with you on the rooftop. For being a decent person. For being you."

"I….you're welcome…Karma?"

"Yes?"

"He doesn't deserve you…... Liam. He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as you. He's a jerk."

"I know. And thank you for the complement. I gotta go."

"Uh yeah sure."

"Bye."

Stupid stupid stupid Amy!. Ughhhh how can you say that. Of course she knows he's a jerk. But he's still the most popular and hottest guy in school. She'll never pick you over him you dumbass….fuck! There is another knock on the door and once again I am caught of guard. It's Oliver looking surprisingly dapper in tux carrying a black dress.

"Ughh where's the funeral?"

"Where going to the homecoming dance you dork.""

"No way I am not going to wear that..plus I don't have shoes and I don't know how to put makeup."

"That's where I come in."

"Lauren? Since when did you and Oliver decide to team up to make my life a living hell?"

"Just shut up and put the darn dress on so you can get the girl!"

"Oliver! she knows?"

"Just get dressed!"

**_Can't you see_**

**_That I'm the one_**

**_Who understands you?_**

**_Been here all along._**

**_So, why can't you see—_**

**_You belong with me?_**

I am wearing a rather short black dress, three inch heels, and I'm using contacts in my eyes. This fucking sucks. Fuck you Oliver and fuck you Lauren. I enter the ballroom and all eyes are suddenly on me. It's as if no one fucking recognizes who I am.

"You're gorgeous. Don't worry about anyone is this room except for Karma."

Oliver whispers in my ear.

I scan the crowd but she is nowhere in sight. However, there is a familiar face approaching me. It's Liam without Karma but clearly drunk already.

"Hey sweetie. Damn you're fucking hot. Do you go to this school?"

"Ughh Have you seen Karma?"

"Screw Karma. Every girl wants this.(Grabbing his crotch)

"You're drunk. Please move."

"Come to my car with me. I'll make you a woman."

Liam grabs me from behind and Oliver immediately pushes him off. But since Liam is three times the size of Oliver, Liam barely moves. This pisses him off though so he throws a punch and knocks Oliver down to the floor."

I slap him across his face.

"Leave us the fuck alone Booker."

"Just because you're in a fucking hot dress doesn't mean shit. You losers are nothing!"

He was about to grab my ass again when a foot comes out of nowhere and kicks Liam in the baby maker. Liam is writhing in pain and I almost feel sorry for him.

"You! I have had it with you asshole! I am done with you! I am done being your girlfriend! This girl right here? This is the most patient and most amazing person in the world. She's someone I can rely on. Someone who will never let me down even when I fail her. I love this girl and anyone who has a problem with that can go to hell! You can all have Liam. You can have your homecoming crown back. I don't give a fuck anymore!"

That's the last thing I hear before Karma grabs me and plants her lips on mine.

In this single, most perfect moment, time is frozen. Everyone ceases to exist. There is no Liam. No drama. No two years of silence. No heart break. There is only Karma and there is only me. It is amazing and she's is all mine. When her lips release mine, there is only one thing I can say.

"Woah."

"I know."

**_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**

**_All this time how could you not know, baby?_**

**_You belong with me,_**

**_You belong with me._**

**_You belong with me._**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe_**

**_You belong with me?_**

**_You belong with me_**


End file.
